


缚仙

by as_army



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_army/pseuds/as_army





	缚仙

缚仙

72  
（只是为了写高冷仙尊准备的一些车技练习）

 

东方平原的青龙丘是龙族禁地，千百年来只有外族活着进去，从未听过有非龙族的妖或神能活着走出，甚至血统不纯的蛟也被禁止接近那片山丘。田柾国小时候常被几位哥哥牵着到禁地的殿堂里学习龙族秘术，读背壁画上佶屈聱牙的龙族图腾，或是一头扎进山丘后面的深泉里再化身凌空。金南俊陪他学习时日最长，田柾国从幼龙时起几乎只听他的话，不过此时他在通往禁地的山路上被金南俊拦住了，二人正对峙着。  
“别以为我不知道你在禁地后山的悬崖底下藏着谁。”金南俊眼睛里闪着青光，直站在小路中央，田柾国身上已经蒙上了层淡淡的金雾，是化形前兆，金南俊又皱了皱眉毛。  
田柾国绕开他径直往往前走。  
“那是太清境松月上仙！”金南俊忍不住转身喝道，“仙界除我族异类是打着顺应天理的名义！你囚禁上仙是想给我族招灭族之灾吗？”  
田柾国并不理会他，金南俊彻底怒了，双目青光更甚，瞳仁狭长，似要把这个不听话的弟弟锁进去。  
“我早给他下了赤龙丹，”田柾国也不回头，声音冷漠，“我再不过去上仙恐怕要沦落成凡夫俗子常去妓馆里的那种人了。四哥是想和我一起去尝尝上仙的味道？”  
“你掳他来就为了折辱他？过两日仙界问我要人，你让我连着你一起交上去不成？”  
金南俊正要上前抓人，田柾国终于转过身来，金雾还笼着他，他表情实在冷酷，简直可以说是无情了。  
“四哥，你别忘了是谁一开始说龙族无罪的。”  
金南俊脚下停了半步。  
“他们要来，你就顺便问问那些神仙，我们龙族到底犯了什么错。”

 

禁地后山的悬崖下有一处隐蔽的山洞。洞口只够一个半大的孩子进去，田柾国弯着腰才进到洞穴里去，里面却宽阔得很，墙壁上镶着几颗夜明珠，只照得洞里一片昏暗，反而是田柾国身上的金光更清楚一些。  
“闵玧其”，他对跪在地上的上仙笑了笑，“有几天不见了，想我了没有。”  
地上的人垂着脑袋一声不吭，身上未着片缕，皮肤泛着清冷的白光。他脖颈上系着玄铁制的缚仙锁，锁链的那一头死死栓在墙上，两条小臂的支沟穴都被纯银的长针扎穿了，针的尖端又从手臂外侧的间使穴冒出来，被人捏弯了缠在手上。脚踝的昆仑穴同样被银针封住了，封着他全身的仙力，可闵玧其偏偏又是个死不了的人，他只觉得四肢钝钝地疼。田柾国本来也该把他锁骨下的天突穴也扎穿封住，他就会像凡人一样流血痛楚了，不过田柾国捏着那根银针最后也没下去手，只在穴位的地方浅浅刺出一点红痕。  
“听不见我喊你了么，”田柾国走进了，在他面前蹲下来捏住闵玧其的下巴，“还是太久没人喊你俗名了？都忘了自己叫什么了吧，上仙。”  
闵玧其的下巴捏在手里只有瘦削的一点，整张脸被迫抬起来，两只半睁的眼睛还没有聚焦，涣散着看着田柾国，脸上只有一点毫无生气的迷蒙。  
“知道我是谁么，”田柾国摸上他赤裸的胸膛，乳尖早已挺立发硬了，手掌摸过的地方很快泛起薄红，乳尖被他揉捏几下，更是红肿不堪，“上仙，我族秘药还未曾在仙界神尊身上用过呢。此刻看来……上仙也不过如此。”  
闵玧其被他摸得有了一些反应，眼睛好像终于能看清楚东西一般，薄唇缓缓张开，却只吐出断断续续一点呻吟，低低的，祈求似的呻吟。  
“上仙一向矜持高贵，怎么对我发出这种骚浪的声音了，”田柾国一只手往下摸去，摸到他腿间肿胀起来的性器，前段湿润的触感取悦了他，田柾国唇角勾了起来：“这里怎么变成这样了，我不过刚刚碰一碰而已。”  
“田……”  
闵玧其只喊了一个字，田柾国全部握住了他那一根，他便什么也说不出来了，瘫软在田柾国身上，任田柾国捏着他的东西揉搓抚摸，他只有呻吟不止的份，两只无力的手垂在身边。  
“看来是认得我。我是金龙狴犴，龙之七子，上仙只要记得我俗名就好了，等下进到上仙体内，上仙千万别喊错名字了。”  
闵玧其在他手里很快释放出来了，全身颤抖着，皮肤底下里往外透着粉。他已经被赤龙丹吊了五日，神志全无，全凭骨子里的清冷硬撑着没向田柾国求饶，讨要一点让他降火去热的东西。  
田柾国捻了捻指尖上闵玧其刚刚射出的白浊，就着这东西往后探去。  
“泄过了你这里还这么精神，前端满足不了吧？用后面好了。”  
他果然摸到一片湿滑黏腻，根本不需要多余的润滑。药物把他身体变得过分敏感，像马上要离弦的箭，田柾国轻轻拨一拨脆弱的弦，他就崩溃在这个人的手里。  
闵玧其张开嘴只能喘息，思绪全无。田柾国见他无力成这个样子又勾唇笑到：  
“药是喂多了么，早知道我早一天来，说不定还能听你骂我两句，不会像现在淌了这么多水。那么你会求我吗？上仙，你这里不会有人这样玩弄过吧？玩得你舒服么？求我让你更舒服一点吧？”  
田柾国两根手指并拢着插进他软湿的穴口里，里面的媚肉立刻把他咬住了。闵玧其呼吸立刻更重了，他想把那两根作怪的手指逼退出去，可后穴除了紧紧缠着它们不停索要，并不听从上仙指挥，稍微缩紧一些，反而更像哀求穴道里的东西不足以满足。  
田柾国知道他无力反抗，只用手指继续淫奸他后面的穴洞，直搅得里面汁水四溅闵玧其又呻吟出声，他才抽出手指，在自己唇边舔了舔。  
“这种味道我一个人尝过就行了。”  
他万分满意的样子，把闵玧其放倒在地上，脱了自己的衣物压到他身上。龙族的巨物化成人形依旧尺寸可观，那东西在穴口蹭了蹭便毫不客气地冲进去刮磨柔嫩的内里，肠壁温柔束缚着进犯它的性器，任由田柾国冲刺抽插。  
“真是处子身吗？怎我一下就进来了。”  
刚进去的时候田柾国短暂失神了一会儿，紧抱着闵玧其在胸前，很快又丢弃了仅有的一点温存，恼怒自己的失神一般恶狠狠附身堵住闵玧其的唇舌，咬他柔软的嘴唇，含着他的小舍舔弄，身下片刻未停，直插出湿漉漉的水声。  
吻到田柾国自己先要断了气两个人才堪堪分开。闵玧其依旧是涣散着不停呻吟，像是只未断奶的普通小兽，被田柾国这样压在地上任意操干，原本清冷的五官全染上情欲，身下放荡不堪，可依旧有种人神皆尊的神态，还是那个谁见了都得礼避三分的松月上仙，只不过此刻被田柾国抓住了腰填满了身体，才向田柾国展露一些媚态。  
田柾国除了发狠似的进攻别无他法。闵玧其两瓣圆润的臀瓣被他撞得发红，腿也无力地张着，田柾国不停把自己的东西送到他身体最深的地方，撞击声和水声回荡在洞穴里，混乱不堪。田柾国很快控制不了自己释放的念头，又捏着闵玧其下巴逼他同自己深吻，在他穴道里灌进几股精水。内壁的软肉依旧包裹着他，田柾国抬起点身子喘息了一会儿，闵玧其得了龙精好像也恢复了一点，田柾国这才发现上仙不知道什么时候又射过一回，弄得两个人上身都沾了一些黏黏的东西。  
“白白喂你吃这么多龙精，”田柾国又去揉捏他身体的每个部分，“难不成还想要么，上仙这里可真都吞得进去，几颗赤龙丹而已，能让上仙变成这幅样子？我看不过是上仙平时藏在仙袍底下的骚浪模样被我勾出来罢了。”  
胸口被他捏得发涨，田柾国凑上去咬了几下，又顺着他身体往下。刚刚被他玩弄过的后穴泛着水光，田柾国托着他的屁股舔了舔，闵玧其不自在地微微扭动，田柾国很快又把自己埋进他身体里，抬着他一条细长的腿，一下一下不住顶弄，挤出许多的水来，顺着股缝淌到地上洇湿一小片。  
田柾国只顾着自己发疯，稍稍有些忘乎所以，不知道闵玧其是被他翻来覆去顶弄的更迷乱了，还是释放两次过后恢复了些神志，他只听到闵玧其迷迷糊糊地张嘴喊他：  
“田柾国……”  
一瞬间田柾国好似又回到多年以前天尊的寿宴上。那时候他刚刚成年，被金南俊带到寿宴上见世面，远远看见那个白袍的仙人，路都要走不动了。金南俊悄悄指着他说：“松月上仙。”  
那个人慢慢走过来，云淡风轻地看了刚成年的幼龙一眼，缓缓喊了他的名字：  
“田柾国。”  
田柾国猛然回神，那个人如今正以最不堪的姿态在他身下承着欢。田柾国又俯下身盯着上仙的眼睛。  
“记住现在是谁在干你，唯一享用过你的男人是谁，”田柾国眼眸也慢慢变得细长，是金龙恼怒的姿态，“闵玧其，你从里到外都被我玩过了，记住今天，是你第一天做我禁脔的日子，从今往后——”  
田柾国又咬住他的嘴，剩下半句话吞吐在唇舌交叠之间。  
“我要你日夜陪我做这等没有纲常可言的混账事。”

（只是车技练习所以下次再讲别的故事吧）


End file.
